La vida privada de Kimball Cho
by 1001fanfic
Summary: ¿Qué creéis que hace Cho en su vida privada? ¿Cómo creéis que ha sido su vida? Estas son mis suposiciones "A partir de aquel instante releería, entre crujidos de somieres y ecos de pesadillas ajenas, el mismo poema inagotable para destripar el contenido de cada palabra y así conseguir comprender mejor la angustia que lo rodeaba"


_Esta es una historia sobre Cho hecha para el reto" final de temporada" del foro The Mentalist en español. La he retocado un poco y espero que para mejor. _

_Antes de nada, tengo que darle las gracias a EliACa que insistió en el fic y me hizo retomarlo. Espero que le guste esta nueva versión._

_Nunca os habéis preguntado que demonios hace Cho en su tiempo libre, a parte de leer? Puede que se dedique a ir al gimnasio, que practique deportes de riesgo (seguro!), y el resto del tiempo? ¿Cómo es esa famosa vida privada que le dice a Rigsby que tiene?_

_Disclaimer: pues eso, lo de siempre..._

* * *

Tras guardar casi en silencio la pistola en su cajón, Cho se sacó los zapatos sin revelar su alivio y se calzó unas zapatillas para ir a sentarse en su pequeño escritorio. Llevaba en su mano un delgado y oscuro libro que colocó sobre la mesa, contra los estantes del fondo, no muy lejos del sucio bote de cristal lleno de cenizas, que todavía guardaba a pesar de aquello de que no trae buena suerte ser supersticioso.

La intención de colocar allí el libro era tenerlo delante como punto de referencia cada vez que se sentara a escribir: _La Balada__ de la cárcel de Reading_ era el primer libro que recordaba haber leído íntegramente. Era bastante irónico que justamente fuese un poema en verso porque él siempre había despreciado la poesía. Por eso cuando cayó en sus manos el librillo no lo leyó de inmediato. Lo ignoró durante mucho tiempo, hasta que tras noches y noches de insomnio en las literas del reformatorio, desesperado, buscando no escucharse a sí mismo, comenzó a leer aquellas páginas. Y se dio cuenta de que había sido un idiota.

A partir de aquel instante releería, entre crujidos de somieres y ecos de pesadillas ajenas, el mismo poema inagotable para destripar el contenido de cada palabra y así conseguir comprender mejor la angustia que lo rodeaba. Lo único bueno de aquel infierno en que vivía era un frío habitáculo mal llamado biblioteca, en realidad unos antiguos baños reformados. Su curioso gerente era quien le había dado ese libro, y él no lo había rechazado por respeto al pobre viejo.

Gracias a Wilde comprendió lo que lo hundía entre aquellas paredes, trascendió sus afrentas, sus nauseabundas tareas y entendió porqué la Justicia humana rezumaba injusticia para el hombre. _Monstruosa parricida_, la había llamado Wilde, aquellas palabras se incrustaron para siempre bajo su piel, como un microchip. Y siguió leyendo, en busca de más formas de entrever el mundo. Leyó a Wilde, leyó a Shakespeare, leyó a Swift, leyó a Joyce. Blake. Alexander Pope. Dickens. Kipling.

Mientras evocaba sus primeras lecturas durante las interminables noches en aquel centro, Cho se aflojó la corbata y se sacó la chaqueta para colocarla de manera certera e infalible sobre el respaldo de la silla sin apenas perturbar la quietud de la atmósfera.

Con dureza en la mirada recordaba que internados en aquel lugar había visto a las mejores personas cometer actos perversos, a la par que llegó a advertir como él mismo estaba cerca de convertirse en algo despreciable. Sin inmutarse, sin aspavientos, pero con determinación, se reveló. Se prometió a sí mismo salir de aquella inmunda espiral.

Estudió e ingresó en el ejército. Estimaba el sentido del honor, la disciplina y la posibilidad de una buena dosis de adrenalina. Se sentía como en casa volviendo a girar entorno al valor de lo colectivo. El problema resultó ser que había quien entendía lo colectivo como propio, que confundía grupo con subordinados y tenía grandes inconvenientes para aceptar la individualidad de cada uno. Así que siguió estudiando con tesón hasta ingresar en la policía de Sacramento.

Sin embargo en narcóticos no dejaba de tener la sensación de estar encerrando a gente como él mismo había sido, en vez de cercar a aquellos como los que jamás quiso ser: los que explotaban su supremacía obsesionados con ganar. _Unjustice for all_*. Frustrado, solicitó el cambio y acabó en homicidios, en el recién formado equipo de Lisbon.

Allí encontró su lugar. Descubrió en su jefa a otra de su misma especie, quizá más diplomática. Ella era alguien que también había pasado noches y noches deseando que se acelerara el tiempo para poder terminar la pesadilla y comenzar a vivir su vida. Alguien que había estado tan cerca de la vileza del alma que conocía lo suficiente las reglas del juego. Ella era perseverante, dura, exigente, disciplinada, pero ante todo tan humana que respetaba siempre a quien tenía al lado. Y eso le gustó… Además un poco en broma pensaba que su compañero había resultado ser mejor que tener una mascota, todos los beneficios y ningún inconveniente.

Se paró, cogió aliento despacio y abrió el cajón del escritorio para sacar el cuaderno y comenzar a escribir. Necesitaba sacar partido al tiempo y sólo estaba divagando. Pero la suerte no le acompañó porque comenzó a sonar el teléfono. Era Rigsby…

"¿Cho?" Él suspiró, quizá_ sí _tenía algún inconveniente. Así que contestó un poco seco: "Dime." "¿Te pillo ocupado?" "Sí." _¿para qué disimular?_ Deseaba terminar con la conversación. "Es que querría preguntarte una cosa." _Vaya, parece que no funciona la sinceridad_ "¿Cuál?" respondió con aspereza. "¿Crees que querrá casarse conmigo?" "Ella sí, yo no." "¿Qué?" "Rigsby, debes preguntárselo a ella, no a mí."

"Podías ser más amable, no? Estoy en casa, esperando por Grace y no hago más que pensar en que quiero vivir con ella. Quiero decir, que quiero pasar cada día de mi vida junto a ella." "…" "¿Cho?" "Qué?" "No me dices nada." "Todavía no me has preguntado nada." Se escucha a Rigsby moverse nervioso al otro lado del teléfono: "Te estoy intentando preguntar si crees que le debo pedir a Grace que se case conmigo." Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Cho imaginando a su compañero fuera de quicio "Rigsby" "¿Qué?" "¿Cuánto tiempo llevas enamorado de Van Pelt?" "Buf, no sé, cuatro años? Dios, tantos? (Rectificó) Sí, puede que cuatro años." "¿Es ella la persona con la que imaginas el resto de tu vida?" "Sí, claro." "Pues ya está." "No, no está. A lo mejor ella no quiere." "Pues por eso hay que preguntarlo."

Rigsby se quedó callado, no era esa la respuesta que él esperaba. Ni tampoco la que él necesitaba. "Lo que yo quería preguntarte es si crees que ella querrá casarse conmigo." "Deberías preguntárselo a ella, o a Jane. Yo ni siquiera entiendo que esté contigo." "¿Por qué?" "Porque has hecho todo lo posible por no estar con ella." "No es verdad…" Cho suspiró, "Te liaste con la primera mujer que apareció y tuviste un hijo con ella." "Bueno, dicho así suena un poco mal." "Le dijiste que ya no la querías." "Es que se iba a casar con otro!" "Pues por eso mismo."

Rigsby se volvió a quedar pensativo y retomó una idea: "A Jane no se lo puedo preguntar. Todavía no se lo he dicho." "Pero seguro que ya lo sabe." "Imposible. Se lo hemos escondido a todo el mundo." _Pobre ingenuo_ "Si yo lo sé, él también," le recordó.

"Cho", dijo Rigsby desesperado, "no sé porqué te llamo. No me estás ayudando nada." "Yo tampoco sé porqué me llamas, yo nunca le he pedido a alguien que se case conmigo" respondió un poco cansado y con la guardia baja. "Ya veo que he llamado en mal momento. Bueno, mañana nos vemos, eh? A ver si mejoras de humor…" y con un "Hasta mañana" brusco Cho colgó el teléfono.

Al momento comenzó a sentirse mal. Apreciaba a Rigsby, y lo admiraba en ciertos aspectos. Era consciente de que tanta felicidad con la historia de Van Pelt y su compañero le irritaba. Se alegraba por ellos, pero le hacían sentir más miserable. Normalmente no tenía ningún problema con su propia forma de ser, pero aquella historia con Summer había conseguido que empezara a desear ser otra cosa, y a envidiar un poco la dicha vecina.

Se había comportado como un auténtico estúpido. Se había dejado hundir de nuevo en las adicciones y olvidado de la disciplina. En vez de hacer con Summer un lugar mejor, había llegado a obtener una realidad peor. Y la guinda del pastel había sido arruinar su trabajo con Tamsin Wade. Él que era tan bueno viendo los errores de los demás…

Nada nuevo bajo el sol, pensó todavía de pie mientras la tensión se reflejaba en la línea que formaban sus labios rígidos. A su alrededor demasiada gente parecía actuar irreflexivamente. Jane era un hombre brillante capaz de tropezar continuamente con sus propios zapatos, y además el hecho ahora parecía contagioso. Más allá de arrastrarlos continuamente a sus inesperadas y emocionantes aventuras (no podía negar que desde que estaba él en la unidad disfrutaba más de su trabajo), también sentía como si los influyera en cuanto a su reacción anímica. Incluso Lisbon últimamente parecía haber perdido la cordura. Dónde estaba aquella jefa estricta que ponía derecho a cualquiera? Ahora estaba siempre preocupada por Jane como si así le pudiese salvar la vida y solucionar sus problemas, olvidándose incluso del trabajo de oficina.

Hoy mismo, lo primero que hizo tras entregar a la nieta de Barlow fue subir hasta el ático en vez de parar en su despacho. Por la cara él ya sabía que no era nada bueno: subió con ganas pero dubitativa. ¿Qué se traerán entre manos? El asesinato tenía que ver con Jane, sin lugar a dudas, pero ¿por qué habrían de ocultarlo? O bien estaban muy cerca de John el Rojo, o bien estaban en peligro. Probablemente todo al mismo tiempo. El caso es que si él lo veía, también lo vería el asesino. Estos días habría que estar preparado para todo.

Sufría por Lisbon, para él era su amiga, su hermana. No era bueno lo que estaba haciendo: sólo estaba sembrando obstáculos a su alrededor, pero entendía porqué lo hacía. Poco existe tan fiel como un perro vagabundo y maltratado al que se recoge y se le hace un hueco para vivir. Así es Patrick Jane. Y es imposible no sucumbir al cariño que derrocha alguien así, sobretodo si es tan inquieto y persistente como él, sonrió.

Le gustaba Jane. Era más que un consultor. Era su compañero. Probablemente su amigo, pero con reservas, como todo con Jane. Era un personaje complicado pero fascinante. No sabía a quien le recordaba más: si al enloquecido capitán Ahab o al desesperante Bartleby, el escribiente, con su "Preferiría no hacerlo." De hecho parecía haberse mudado al lugar de trabajo. ¿Qué haría cuando ya no tuviera a quien perseguir?

Y con ese pensamiento se dio cuenta de que estaba de nuevo desaprovechando el momento. Volvió a su silla frente al escritorio, a su cuaderno recién abierto y a su voluntad de poner en orden sus pensamientos sobre la estupidez y ruindad humanas. Ya tenía un pequeño boceto mental con un sencillo relato satírico junto con un título que lo unificase y le ayudase a desarrollar sus ideas.

Pero el teléfono volvió a sonar. Esta vez era Patrick Jane. Automáticamente su cuerpo se contrajo "¿Sí?" "Cho, te necesito. Tiene a Lisbon."

La adrenalina le hizo salir en menos de un minuto, dejando por una vez el escritorio sin recoger, con el cuaderno abierto en el lugar en el que se leía un título subrayado: _And justice for all…_

* * *

* Este párrafo del fic está inspirado en la canción _And justice for all…_ de Metallica, que por supuesto también tiene que ver con el relato de Cho. Aquí tenéis el estribillo:

_The ultimate in vanity__  
__Exploiting their supremacy_  
_I can't believe the things you say_  
_I can't believe, I can't believe the price you pay_

_Nothing can save you__  
__Justice is lost_  
_Justice is raped_  
_Justice is gone_

_Pulling your strings__  
__Justice is done_

_Seeking no truth__  
__Winning is all_  
_Find it so grim_  
_So true, so real_


End file.
